Birthday kisses
by Scorpionnumber1
Summary: After Drew disappointed, the team have to work around the clock to pull off a memorable birthday party for their favourite little genius. With small tumbles along the way, how will they pull it off? And how will they react when Ralph's birthday wish finally comes true? Fluffy WAIGE one-shot that can be read post any episode!
**Birthday kisses**

 _This is just a little one-shot that refused to leave me alone until I put pen to paper! I hope that you guys enjoy this small dose of WAIGE fluffiness and don't forget to review because it really makes writing this worthwhile. : - )_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Scorpion or any of its characters. I'm just a massive fan that likes to write!_

 **/ BIRTHDAY-KISSES**

"Gather up people we have a case!"

The garage door slammed open as a female silhouette emerged from it, strutting across the room and slapping a bundle of bags on the table near the middle of the room. Each genius lifted their heads from whatever project that they were doing at that precise minute to see what was happening.

"Good morning Cabe. Is that new foundation that I see because you look different" remarked sarcastically to which Paige answered with an unimpressed glare and chose to proceed with what she wanted to say.

"I have just dropped off Ralph at school which means that he have less that six and a half hour to get everything ready. Happy you are in charge of the decorations, nothing babyish but also nothing dangerous please. Toby and Sly you two are in charge of some sort of entertainment but that means no card games and Sylvester remember that measuring pulses is not fun. Me and Walter will go to the mall and sort out the cake and one of you need to contact Cabe to fill him in. Ok people let's GO!"

The overexcited mother stopped assigning everyone jobs and grabbed Walter's car keys before heading towards the door. Unsurprisingly she was stopped by a bunch of questioning IQs.

"Paige hold on. We are geniuses but even we have absolutely no idea what you are talking about" questioned Walter with a calm yet slightly concerned voice.

The bustling liaison finally gave in. She stopped her hurried movements, breathed out a breath of disappointment and proceeded to explain.

"It's Ralph's birthday today. Drew called this morning and once again came up with an excuse not to come, something about the team's big break, whatever… Ralph hear and looked so disappointed so I figured that I would try to give him an even better party, here! It'll be the first time with you guys and it might make him more into the whole celebration in the future unlike so far. Listen I know that none of you guys like celebrating it and think that it's not important but it is for me… y-you know what you don't even have to help me if you don't want to."

Each team member gave each other confused and at the same time offended glances. As if like robots Toby, Sly and Happy begun to move from their spots. The now boyfriend and girlfriend of the team, picked up the countless bags filled to the brim with decorations and started arguing about how they would put them up. The human calculator dialled a number on his phone and begun to write hastily something on a nearby note pad then whilst speaking with the team's federal agent.

Paige's face lit up as she smiled at Walter's 'we are here for you' smirk and listened once the genius said "We are all in this together, no one left alone. You should know that by now."

With those simple words he smiled cheekily and grabbed the car keys from Paige's grasp and lead her to the automobile.

 **/ BIRTHDAY-KISSES**

His time was melting between his fingers as he stared deeply in disbelief at his high-tech watch for the umpteenth time since they left the garage. The shopping mall had been their location for a whole three hours and yet they had only entered two shops in that time and were nowhere near the checkout till. The 197 genius stared at the mother bouncing around the numerous shelfs, picking up an item after twenty minutes of consideration only to return it to its place again because she had found something better as a substitute. All he could do was walk behind her obediently, pushing the nearly loaded cart of food shopping. During those wasted minutes he thought of how he could be using the time for extensive research or calculating some long ago solved algorithm or theorem, ANYTHING but this. His boredom however went unnoticed and not wanting to be a 'Drew' and disappoint Paige, he kept his suffering silent.

"Ok I think this is it!" were the glorious words that he heard.

His eyes suddenly grew with desperation of leaving the store as he vigorously nodded his head in agreement. Paige laughed at this response and said that he acted in the exact same way that Ralph did whenever they did the same activity of shopping for groceries.

The couple mad their way to the cashier. The brunette in the red shop uniform was plastered with a giant smile as she saw the customers and greeted them with a very energetic "Hello!" Paige returned it however all that Walter could think was 'definitely a newbie'.

"Would that be all?" she asked causally.

Before Paige had even the chance to give an answer, Walter cut in horrified of another twenty minute long lecture of how she could do with a certain product or not. His sudden response of "Absolutely not!" humoured both of the women to which the cashier replied "Husbands huh? They are all the same."

This remark made Paige blush and Walter stare at the ground to avoid any awkwardness. He didn't notice Paige's simple nod not bothering to correct the girl. The couple then seized the bags and made their way to the parking lot. All in silence. They sat in their seats and the engine started. There was only one topic that Walter could come up to ease the discomfort.

"You overpaid for the groceries"

 **/ BIRTHDAY-KISSES**

"Where were you guys all that time?" questioned Toby after the pair finally returned to the nearly decorated garage after four hours of absence.

The shirk at once sensed the unease between them and gave his opinion as always without checking if anyone would appreciate it.

"Walter lectured you on how you overpaid for the food because of the labour, manufacturing and harvesting costs are a third less than the retail, didn't he?"

Miss human feelings and the robot nodded their heads, one of them in slight embarrassment (it's easy to know which one). Unsurprisingly the psychiatrist of the group knew that something else must have happened but for once not wanting to embarrass his friends, he decided to keep it quiet.

"Happy you have to move that banner 2.97 inches to the right otherwise it won't be perfectly in line with the orange balloon" stated Sylvester's OCD as it awoke during the decoration of the room.

Paige smiled warmly at Happy following the man's orders and for once not waiting to make a big argument of it all. The birthday party organiser then took the food bags and went to the kitchen to prepare the birthday feast oblivious to who was following her.

"Do you need any help?"

Walter's words sent shivers up her spine. The sudden sound caused the unsuspecting woman to jump out of her skin and watch the freshly opened cake plummet to the kitchen floor.

"Oh…I a-am so sorry Paige, I didn't mean to startle you" the apologising genius dropped to the floor, rapidly ripping out sheets of paper towels and trying to dispense of the mess.

His sudden response to the situation shocked Paige. He really ever said the words 'sorry' or 'thank you'. Despite the cake disaster she was forced to feel glad. Walter was making progress. Human progress.

They began to tidy up together, awkwardness filled the space a few times but quickly turned into pleasant silence. After disposing of the, what seemed like the perfect cake, they looked at each other as if dreading even thinking of plan B.

 **/ BIRTHDAY-KISSES**

The front door opened from behind which appeared the Homeland agent leading in the birthday boy. Ralph immediately noticed Sly, Toby and Happy as soon as his feet stepped inside. They all greeted him, ruffled his hair and in their own genius ways wished him a happy birthday. Only then did he see his mum and Walter creep out from the kitchen, covered in what looked like flour and extracts of some sort of chocolate mix, holding a big tray of cake smothered in white icing and topped off with chocolate Smarties writing 'happy bday Ralph'. The giant smile greeted the young boy's lips that satisfied each adult in the room. He was then lifted by his uncle Toby and sat on the table in front of the cake. The song was sung, with slight tone needing adjustment from Cabe and Sly, and the cake cut after the blowing of the candles. Everyone received their share of Paige and Walter's occupation for the last few hours and chomped at the gorgeous looking delicacy. The room went completely voiceless. Each person's mouth stopped moving momentarily before disgusted glances were exchanged.

"How about we skip to the Chinese takeout" exclaimed Toby before his answer came from each member in auditable muffles.

 **/ BIRTHDAY-KISSES**

The whole team was spread out on the sofas and on the floor over their incredibly filling meal. The outside darkness gave the garage a cosy feel. Toby was leaning into the sofa as he held Happy nestled into his chest and finally stopped talking and making jokes at Walter and Paige's failed attempt at a cake. Sylvester was building a mathematically accurate tower from the takeout boxes whilst Cabe was doodling something on a piece of paper that he had already started off at one of the art meetings.

"Do you guys want to know what I wished for?" asked Ralph excitedly.

His mother quickly shifted in her seat to face her son more directly, trying to putt him off the idea.

"Ralph you're not supposed to say that or it won't come true."

"Well that's a pointless theory. If I don't say what I won't then no one will be able to help me in achieving that and therefore make the chances of that coming true much slimmer. Besides you do say every year that on my birthday you have to grant my every desire."

The geniuses in the room all smirked at the young boy's logical reply. Sylvester then proceeded in encouraging to tell them of his wish.

"I wish that my mum and I were always as happy as we are now" replied the eleven-year-old boy before leaning in closer to his mother.

Slight tears pricked at Paige's eyes as she realised the completely selfless wish that her son had made. She was proud as any mother would have been at that precise moment.

"And you know what makes mum happy? Walter. They just can't see it. That's why I want them to finally confess their feelings to each other already!" to everyone's surprise added Ralph.

The couple in question froze and looked at each other subtlety and with certain embarrassment. Toby crossed his arms, leaned back and nodded his head in agreement with a deep smirk as if to say 'I think so too'.

Yearning to break the sudden tension Happy arose from her seat, bid good luck and a final happy birthday to Ralph and announced that she and Toby would have to depart. Lord numb-nuts was at first opposing, claiming he had to see what was going to happen but his girlfriend's stare soon shut him up and had him follow her out of the door. Soon after Cabe and Sly also excused themselves from the scene.

 **/ BIRTHDAY-KISSES**

Paige placed the sleeping boy on the upstairs couch as instructed by him once he said that he wants to stay at the garage for the night. She wrapped him up lovingly in a red blanket and kissed his forehead prior to which she whispered him a 'good night birthday boy'. Walter was prancing around the mini kitchen, pretending to be occupied when he was actually watching the exchange. Paige turned to look at the man to which he quickly made his glance run around the room and land anywhere but on her.

"I will settle down on the chair here then" she announced.

"Yeah sure" was all that the man could say before the garage once again turned noiseless.

"You know what Ralph said…he… well I don't know if he meant it or anything but… well let's move past that" spoke Paige, the first to bring up the subject once everyone had left.

Walter was finally ready to meet her gaze. Paige quickly detected the minor disappointment that the robot face was unable to contain hidden. His lips were opening and closing almost as if he wanted to say so much but his brain was fighting with the possibilities of consequences. She didn't want to contain it anymore. She didn't want to hide her feelings for that man any longer. One by one she took barely noticeable steps, moving closer to the now occupied with dusting the counter top figure. As he was about to walk around the island to head for his bedroom, Paige stood in his way. Their bodies clashed for a split second as his chest bounced off of her own. His stare met hers. Their eyes melted into each others as the gaze deepened. She took a brave half step forward.

"Although… it is Ralph's birthday and we should be granting his every wish."

To the pair this seemed a valid reason why they should let go of their 'no fraternization rule'. With that their lips crashed, causing them both an internal explosion of feelings and passion. Unlike during their first kiss, Walter was now certain of what he wanted. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist whilst she threaded her fingers through his rich brown curls. They didn't want to stop. They didn't want to pull away. Finally they had the chance to release each emotion in their heart and not be afraid. It wasn't awkward or unplanned. It-it was simply perfect.

Lost in each others warm embrace and soft connection of lips, the couple failed to notice the eleven-year-old opening his eyes only to see his wish coming true. His mother was happy. Walter was happy. Their happiness reflected on to him as he realised how amazing his life will be after this.

 _There you go! A bit of WAIGE fluff before the writers decide to torture us with 2x20 'Djibouti Call' and with the introduction of the new guy, Tim : - (. Just to let you know I have not forgotten about 'Moments' or 'Before they were One' but I just had a hard time getting to those. I will also be having a large series of exams coming up soon so I will have even less time to write so if anyone has any good ideas for those two then please let me know and I will be deeply thankful : - ) PLEASE REVIEW AND UNTIL NEXT TIME!_

 _xxx Scorpionnumber1_


End file.
